The End of One Double Life
by johnnyfabulous
Summary: Poor Jake, he's living three seperate lives: one as a mechanic, one as a Swat Kat, and one as a homosexual. He's gonna come out to Chance...eventually. Unfortunately for him, eventually is gonna come sooner than he thinks, and in a way he didn't imagine.M
1. Chapter 1

The end of one double life.

Jake didn't go out much, his introverted nature usually enjoyed sitting on the couch watching old horror movies and Scardey Kat more than going out into the wide world. But tonight he was itching to get out, to prowl the neon lit dance floor like a hunter. He needed to do this alone for three reasons: the first was practical, Chance needed to be there to man the phone in case Callie called, the second was that he was afraid Chance would get in the way of him getting laid, and the third was that Chance didn't know Jake was gay. In all the years they had known each other, this was the one thing that Jake kept secret. It started out as necessity; he would have e gotten kicked out of the Enforcers if he was openly gay, then when they got kicked out anyway, he didn't want to ruin the good thing he and Chance had going with the Swat Kats. He would come out to him, eventually, but right now he didn't mind living two "double lives".

That night, Jake went to Discography, one of the less popular gay clubs in Megakat City. Jake preferred the smaller size of the club, and the friendly demeanor of its patrons. As he walked in, a wall of bass hit him as it reverberated off the walls. The music wasn't much to his liking, but the thumping rhythm seemed to have an effect on tom kats that put them in heat. Jake walked past the bar and headed straight for the dance floor. He scanned the crowd until he found someone he liked. He was a little younger, twenty one or so, but he had the most luxurious looking black fur, and a slightly husky body that might have turned off some kats, but not Jake. The tom was standing at the fringe of the crowd. Jake approached him, hoping that he had gotten the smell of oil and grease out of his fur.

"Hey," Jake's amber eyes were sparkling.

"Hi," the tom replied, his voice unsure.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

"I'm Jake," he said, taking the tom's arm.

"Ch…Ch...Chris." the tom stuttered as Jake pulled him onto the dance floor.

Jake was thankful that Chris was just as bad a dancer as he was. After about ten minutes they had decided to call it quits and head to the newly added lounge area. Unlike the frantic atmosphere of the rest of the club, smooth ambient music permeated the lounge as Toms sat on chic leather couches while sipping cocktails. Matt sat down on a secluded couch while Jake went to the bar and ordered drinks (a beer for him, a gin and tonic for Chris).

"So Chris," Jake said, putting down the drinks on a table, "what do you do?"

"I study architecture at Megakat City University. I just transferred here from Tennant University."

"So this is your first time in the big city, huh?"

"Yup. What do you do?"

"Mechanic."

"Really?"

"Yeah, have my own shop and everything."

"Really? You need to give me a card, I have no mechanical skills whatsoever.

They delved into more small talk and drinks until about one in the morning, Chris said:

"Do you want to come home with me?"

Even though Jake lost cognitive thought quite easily when he drank, he had no trouble thinking up the answer to that one.

---

"So Jake, when do you think you're going to get a place of your own?" Mrs. Clawson asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

Jake just looked at his mother for a few seconds. "Why?"

"Because, you'll never get a girl if you don't have a place of your own."

Then I'm never moving out, Jake thought.

"And besides, there's something a little fishy about your relationship."

Oh crud.

"I mean, you haven't had a girlfriend since you joined up with the enforcers, you two spend all your time together, either here or out doing who knows what,"

"Where exactly is this headed?" As much he loved his mom, he really wanted to strangle her right now. Her nagging wasn't making his hangover any better.

"I think Chance is a sissy."

"What?"

"You know, one of them."

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"How old is he? He's 27 and not married."

"Neither am I; and I'm only two years younger."

She patted his arm, "But you're my son, you can't be gay, it's just his bad influence. That's why you need to move." Mrs. Clawson stood up.

"Whatever." Jake didn't get up.

"It's your decision, but..." Mrs. Clawson kissed Jake on the forehead, "don't come crying to me if he tries to "mix your salad" or "fold your fudge" or whatever those people do."

Just then, Chance walked through the door.

"Hey little buddy, I rented Brokekat Mountain. Wanna watch it later?" Mrs. Clawson walked to the door, "Oh hi Mrs. Clawson."

"Hi, bye," she replied coldly, then mouthed "told you" to Jake before stepping out.

"What was that about?" Chance poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Nothing. She's just convinced your gay." Jake watched to see what Chance's reaction would be. He was surprisingly nonchalant about it.

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, she's just trying to think up excuses for me not being married."

Chance laughed, "I guess my movie choice didn't help."

Jake laughed a little. "Well," he said getting up, "I'm gonna start building those guns I designed, then we can watch Brokekat Mountain."

"Great, I'm gonna go over to the bathhouse and get some tail."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding Jake."

---

"I wish I knew how to quit you." Cried the angsty cowcat.

"This movie is so dull." Jake whined.

"Then stop watching it."

"Well, I gotta see how it ends."

"Right..."

Jake welcomed the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," he said, leaping out of the couch and towards the door. He opened it

and gasped a little. Chris was standing there in a black leather jacket and a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Well, are you gonna let me in or what?" He asked, pushing his way past Jake, "It's way too hot out there to wear leather, but I couldn't resist the sex appeal." Chris's shyness from last night seemed to have disappeared.

"Who is it?" Chance asked, getting up from the couch and walking towards them.

"Chris Ledford." Chris reached out and shook a confused Chance's hand, "I met Jake yesterday, and you are?

"Chance Furlong, I live with him."

"Oh," Chris looked taken aback, "_oh_." He began to laugh coldly.

"Chris, it's not what you think," Jake said.

"I'm sure it's not, these things never are." Chris looked at Chance, "Nice to meet you Chance. I came here for you to tune up my bike, but it looks like you two are busy."

Chance looked at Jake and Chris, dumbfounded.

"Chris, I'm serious, we're just roommates."

"Yeah," Chance said, still in shock.

A blush spread across Chris's face. "Oh god, this is embarrassing."

"What's going on here?" Chance said.

"Nothing, I'm just an idiot," Chris walked to the door, "sorry about that."

"Wait, Chris, it's not a big deal," Jake said, but Chris had already opened the door.

"Do you still need your bike tuned up?" Chance called after him, but he didn't turn around. After he had left, Chance and Jake looked at each other.

"Jake, where did you go last night?" Chance asked, breaking the silence.

"I went to Discography."

"You mean a gay club?"

"Yes." Jake felt ashamed and he didn't quite know why.

"So he thought…" Chance went back to the couch and sat down, "did you tell him we were a couple?"

"No, I didn't even mention you."

There was an awkward silence as Chance turned off the movie.

"So were you even going to tell me you were gay?" Chance's voice wasn't accusatory, but it sounded hurt.

Jake stared at Chance's feet, "Eventually."

Chance got up from off the couch, "Look at me Jake," he lifted up Jake's chin, but Jake turned his head, "look at me god damn it!"

Jake reluctantly turned his head and looked into Chance's eyes; there was no rejection in them, just concern and a little bit of sadness.

"I would never hate you for being yourself; I just wish you could have figured that out without me telling you." Chance walked to the door, "I'm gonna go for a ride, I need to be alone for a bit."

"OK."

As Jake watched Chance walk out the door, he mentally kicked himself for keeping this a secret. At least he knew now that Chance accepted him, so he could stop leading this double life, because one was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm making no money off of them.**

Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope I don't get in trouble for forgetting to put the disclaimer in the first chapter (oops). I also forgot to add that I like to put in music references in my stories. So brownie points to whoever can guess which band I referenced in the last story. I'm also referencing another band in this one, and I'm going to use a slightly more popular band and less obscure hints. Also, some people might have noticed the sentence "Matt sat down on a secluded couch...", Matt was Chris's original name, sorry for the confusion.

---

Chance felt like he should have known that Jake was gay. He felt like this should have been obvious, but it wasn't. Sure the fact that Jake never brought any girls home was odd, but Chance just figured that Jake was just shy. There was nothing stereotypically "gay" about Jake, no hints, nothing.

Chance put on his helmet and turned on the motorcycle. The engine rumbled between his legs and let out a roar as he tore out of the salvage yard. The street lights had turned on, they became streaks of light as Chance sped through the empty streets.

What really bothered him, what really hurt, was that Jake hadn't told him. That he had to find out in such an awkward way. Poor Chris. He wondered why Jake had been afraid to tell him.

He wondered if Jake had ever looked at him in the showers.

Don't be stupid, he thought.

Chance was heading to his favorite haunt: The House of Blue Lights. It was a small bar on the outskirts of town that catered to the biker crowd. The place looked pretty deserted when Chance pulled into the parking lot. Chance looked around when he walked in: there were a few old toms slumped over the bar, about to fall off their stools, a couple of drunken middle aged shekats were cackling over white Russians and the bartender, Susie Q. All in all, it was pretty depressing. There was also a band playing called Bad Moon Rising, they weren't that good.

"Hey hon, what can I get ya?" Susie said as Chance sat down.

"A Budweiser please." Chance said.

"You sound down." the brew came out of the tap with a whoosh, "What's wrong?"

"Well," Chance wasn't absolutely sure he should be telling her this, " my roommate just came out to me. I don't have a problem with it, but..."

"But it caught you by surprise?"

"Yeah." Bitterness and foam poured down Chance's throat.

"Well, I wish I knew what to tell you, but this kind of thing's never happened to me before." Susie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't even know anyone who's gay."

"I thought so too." Chance put down the empty glass, Susie handed him another.

A younger shekat walked into the bar. She was wearing the same black t-shirt with the "House of Blue Lights" t-shirt that Susie was wearing. Her fur was blond, and she had a fairly nice body.

"Hey Susie." she said, walking behind the bar.

"Hey Molly," Susie replied, "I have a question for you. You know any gay guys?"

"Yeah, tons."

"Great," Susie clapped her hands, "this guy's roommate just came out to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, caught me off guard." Chance gave a small smile, which Molly returned.

"Wanna talk about it?" Molly asked, her ambers eyes gleamed with kindness. Chance was struck with the thought that if her fur was caramel instead of blond, she'd look like a female version of Jake.

"Sure."

---

It was about ten in the morning when Chance pulled into the salvage yard. Jake was already underneath the first car of the day. Chance groaned, there was already a pretty long line of cars. Jake rolled out from under the car.

"Hey buddy, have a good time last night?" He asked, grabbing a wrench.

"Yeah, went to the House of Blue Lights."

"Really? Sounds like fun. I wish we could go out together some times," Chance gave him a worried look, "as friends stupid."

"Right. Actually I met someone last night who really wants to meet you."

"At the House of Blue Lights?"

"Well, it's a girl."

"I'm still confused."

"She calls herself a fag hag."

"Oh. Sounds cool. Did you spend last night getting _better acquainted_ ?"

Chance smirked. "I never kiss and tell buddy. As soon as we get these cars done, I'll give her a call and we can go to dinner or something."

"Well then, you'd better get star-" Just then, the emergency phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." Chance said, walking to the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"T-Bone?" Not surprisingly, Callie's voice sounded panicked.

"Yes Miss Briggs?"

"You've got to hurry, an Enforcer pilot's gone postal and is open firing on the streets in his plane. The other pilots have tried to gun him down, but he's too good a pilot."

"I'm on my way." Chance slammed down the receiver.

"What's up?" Jake was standing up, already fumbling to get his jumpsuit off.

"Don't worry about it Jake. I can handle this alone; you keep on working on those cars."

Jake gave him a disappointed look, but put on his jumpsuit and got back under the car. Chance got suited up and hopped into the Turbo Kat.

Chance felt his stomach knot up, no matter how many times he did this, he always felt a little scared. He knew that as soon as he was in the air, his confidence would return. The engine started to roar and soon the Turbo Kat was soaring through the sky. Chance could see the other planes zipping between the skyscrapers of Megakat City. There was smoke rising from the ground, and it seemed that a couple of buildings were damaged.

Oh yes, Chance thought, this would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Swat Kats, and I make no money off of this fic.**

Hey kiddos, here's the next chapter of my magnum opus (ok, maybe it's not that great). I'm a little worried because I've never written a fic that was pretty much all action so bear with me if it's not so good. Kudos to Nyte Kat and Dapple for guessing Creedence Clearwater Revival, they were right. The House of Blue Lights and Molly were named after "Good Golly Miss Molly" Susie Q was named after Susie Q, and Bad Moon Rising was named after Bad Moon Rising. The Band I referenced in Chapter 1 was Pet Shop Boys. Chris is named after Chris Lowe (keyboards), Tennant University is named after Neil Tennant (vocals) and Discography is the name of their Greatest Hits album. Now be prepared for the action!

---

_Chance felt his stomach knot up, no matter how many times he did this, he always felt a little scared. He knew that as soon as he was in the air, his confidence would return. The engine started to roar and soon the Turbo Kat was soaring through the sky. Chance could see the other planes zipping between the skyscrapers of Megakat City. There was smoke rising from the ground, and it seemed that a couple of buildings were damaged._

_Oh yes, Chance thought, this would be fun._

The Turbo Kat picked up speed as T-Bone raced to the center of town. White smoke filled the sky, making it hard for him to see anything farther than five feet in front of him. T-Bone lowered the Turbo Kat until he was under the smoke. The streets below him were utter chaos as kats were running in every direction, tripping over bodies and wrecked cars. T-Bone couldn't hear outside sounds in the cockpit, but he could imagine the commotion going on.

Where was all the smoke coming from, and where was the postal pilot? Flying low enough to avoid the smoke, but not low enough to hurt any innocents, T-Bone weaved between buildings until he saw a major wreckage. Two Enforcer planes had crashed into the library, that's where the smoke was coming from, now where was the culprit?

As if to answer that question, a plane swooped down from the smoke, headed straight for the Turbo Kat. T-Bone pulled up and flew into the smoke, but not before reading the words on the side of the plan :Jimmy Jazz.

"That little shit." T-Bone yelled.

Jimmy Jazz was the second best pilot at Enforcer Academy (second only to Chance) and was the biggest ass hole in Megakat City. The sadistic bastard was always picking on Jake. That was how he and Jake had met actually. It had been the first day of training and one of Jimmy's goons had Jake in a headlock while Jimmy was punching him in the stomach. Chance pulled him off, and punched the bastard in the face, which landed him in serious trouble with the commanders. On the bright side, it introduced him to Jake, which was, without question, the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

Now T-Bone was lost in this white fog, not knowing where Jimmy was, or even exactly where he was. He almost flew into a couple buildings until he spotted a plane flying almost haphazardly towards him. Suddenly the plane began to fire on him, narrowly missing him, but hitting a building.

I gotta get him out of the city, T-Bone thought, But how?

T-Bone began to fly his plane directly towards a skyscraper and then pulled up before hitting it. The sudden increase of G's made him a little woozy, but he hoped Jimmy would follow him, which he did. Sticking close to the building, T-Bone flew up above the smoke and towards to ocean. He wasn't too worried about getting shot, Jimmy wasn't much of a marksman, but then again, neither was he. He flew to the ocean,knowing that Jimmy would follow, he had a plan, he just hoped that the Jimmy hadn't made any upgrades to his plane since he last saw him.

T-Bone flew to the ocean and then dived towards it, his speed increasing. Jimmy followed, and soon T-Bone was only a few yards from the ocean surface. Suddenly, Jimmy began to level out, just like T-Bone hoped he would. T-Bone kept diving until he was nearly skimming the surface, then he leveled out and began to decrease speed. His old Enforcer's plane would have never been able to handle that, and apparently neither could Jimmy's, who was now above and in front of the Turbo Kat. The Turbo Kat quickly gained altitude and was soon following Jimmy's plane. T-Bone launched his ballistic missiles and they soared through the skies leaving a trail of fire and smoke. They hit Jimmy's left wing and he began to lose control. His plane began to spiral as it fell to the shore. While it did explode when it hit the ground, it was not some spectacular sight. Instead it was just a fire that engulfed the plane quickly, and T-Bone hoped that Jimmy had either passed out or died before he caught on fire. Oil from the wreckage had leaked into the sea and caught fire, creating rivers of flame.

T-Bone was about to leave the scene when he noticed a bystander near the scene and decided to check and make sure he or she was all right. He landed and jumped out of the plane. He could see that the bystander was male, but he had his back turned.

"Excuse me sir, are you all right?" T-Bone yelled, running towards the Tom.

The Tom turned around, it was Chris. He looked strangely calm for someone who had come close to death. Chris smiled and said:

"You've already got the Enforcers on your ass, looks like the oil spill's gonna make the environmentalists hate you too."

The comment took T-Bone by surprise, and he wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

"I suppose," he replied, thinking on his feet, "but I doubt there's not much they can do to me. I just wonder what made the enforcer start attacking people."

"Well, we'll never know now, will we?" Chris's voice wasn't exactly accusatory, but it wasn't exactly condoning either.

"I guess not. Are you all right sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you Chance."

T-Bone nearly shit his pants.

"How did you know?"

"I recognized your voice. I have the whole "Jake" incident engraved in my head." Chris began to walk towards to parking lot. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

T-Bone watched as Chris walked out of sight before getting back to the Turbo Kat.

"Why is it," T-Bone asked himself while jumping into the plane, "that every time I see that kid, I end up getting confused?"

---

Well, I hope you liked it, I also hope it made sense. This'll probably be the last time I write an action orientated fic, I hate writing them. I guess I should have thought of that before starting writing fan fiction for a cartoon that is centered on action. Please R and R, and of course, brownie points to those who spot the music reference.


End file.
